camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! idk? he wants to date miley? .-. idk, I seriously don't know. RIP Jelena >.> If I don't support Jelena most of my friends would be liek really mad at me and go like 'Mizzuta why don't you support Jelena?!' TT-TT and sry late reply >.< Takumi was acting like a little kid (again) and posted on the RP forum It's okay >.< and they aren't all JB and Selena fans they just support their relationship a few of them are JB fans though. Ugh Takumi's imitating me again >.< Great, I'm asking Ryu and Ryo to annoy the heck out of him! Friends I guess, I am a person with a lot of friends...? Well I'm basically friends with all the girls in my class (except the mean and b*tchy ones who annoy me like a lot >.<) And Ryu and Ryo are like me a bit, just the part when I'm not bothered to do anything for Takumi >.< Yeah same classmates every year >.< but we have like diferent language, math and english classes. Classes idk ._. like it's really weird in our school. School *shrugs* I guess, and I'm really sorry late reply! My brother was annoying me and we went to the night market. Taiwan We're leaving Taiwan 2morrow TT-TT but dad said we were going to HK .-. Wifi Um it's good, and wifi? o.o my parents don't turn of the wifi. They take my laptop away from me TT-TT Phone Yeah, but the thing is Takumi steals it sometimes -.-" iPhone It's no use! He knows almost all my passwords, -.- but at least I know his passwords c: Passcode K, I'll try a new one. And um, I have dinner so brb! Back It's okay ^^ and I'm back. We had pizza and Takumi, Ryo and Ryu ate most of it so I only had two slices -.- Slices I can only get three…the guys hog all the pizza -.- >.< Patriarch of Erotiads Hey, so, the contest's is officially back on. The new deadline is on August 30th and judging is the day after (the 31st), you can see the page for details to see why and how it's back on :). If your entry is still a WIP make sure to either finish it before the deadline, or take your name off the list. :) Thanks Little brother As much as they want -.- No need to bow! Let's just have an rp when you get a chance! I really like our couple! >.< RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 01:42, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Well... Aish, well we only get it sometimes but most of the time we're eating rice ._. or sushi or ramen cuz Ryu and Ryo will start being like really annoying and stubborn >.< Btw posted on the rp forum Sushi Mostly I like a mixture of both but I usually eat white and yep sushi is good >.<